


Stimulating

by candywrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Implied Somnophilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candywrites/pseuds/candywrites
Summary: Octavio uses stim to have long fuck sessions. Alexander is along for the ride.





	Stimulating

Alexander likes the energy Octavio seems to always have.

He certainly enjoys it when the younger man’s bouncing on his fat cock, ruddy and slick with a mix of cum and lube. Octavio is laughing to himself, mumbling some little joke as he briefly stops, Alexander’s cock stretching him open only on the tip.

“H-holy shit, amigo–” His voice is quivering, filled with a giggly tilt as he slams another shot of stim into himself. His whole body spasms, he gasps, and he slams back down on that heavy cock, loving how well it splits him open.

Alexander’s breath is taken away from that, head leaning back and taking a shuddering inhale. His cock is throbbing almost painfully, emptied entirely with each load he’s pumped inside the other. The cute little pucker Octavio has is nothing more than a wet, used hole at this point: soft and pliant, silky and squishy inside. Alexander’s sure he’s cum at least three times now, each time being milked by that little fucktoy Octavio has.

The younger man is rock his hips again, drooling over how full and heavy the cock makes him feel. His stomach is warm, bulging almost with how much cum fills him. It feels so nice and sends chills through his body. He can’t get enough. His own cock is rock hard even when he’s having nothing but dry orgasms at this point. A lovely side effect of stim.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, amigo–” He grunts, bouncing his cute, round ass against Alexander’s chubby, hair belly, grinding down against the cock inside him. “You got one more in ya, ey? C’mon, c’mon, fill me up, Papi–”

Alexander makes a choked noise, his over sensitive cock twitching in response to the words. He’s got his hands gripping the sheets, tearing them in his pleasure, but he brings them up to grip tight at those thin hips. He knows they’re going to bruise later. “You’re too much,” he mumbles softly, out of breath. His hands are still gloved, the only clothes on his body. Octavio once said that he thought they were hot, so Alexander doesn’t remove them now during sex unless they’re filthy.

He lifts Octavio off his cock for a moment, the heavy dick flopping against his thigh with a wet slap. Too heavy to even maintain a proper erection at this point, he muses. No matter, he’s woken up to the energetic Legend riding him flaccid. Two gloved fingers move down, ignoring the whine that leaves the other when he’s suddenly empty, and they drag through the slick mess, watching the obscene gape of his hole.

“Filthy.” He says, almost like he’s studying a project and not his current partner. “What a little cumslut.” He prods two fingers inside, feeling his way to the swollen curve of Octavio’s abused prostate. When he presses and rub those nerves, the younger man spasms, crying out a moan that dissolves into laughter. Octavio’s shaking hands search the bed space in front of him, finding another unused stim to shove into his thigh again. He lets out a pornographic moan, and Alexander thinks he might have at least one more orgasm in him.

He pulls his fingers out, wiping the slick mess on the other’s thigh before lowering him back down, one hand steadying Octavio and the other holding his throbbing cock in place. He slips into that hole with no resistance, silky smooth and trying desperately to squeeze around him.

He grunts, moving both hands now to the boy’s hips and thrusting up once. Octavio laughs again, arching his back as it dies down to a whimper. He mutters a mix of pleas, in English and Spanish, and Alexander finds it cute enough to have mercy.

He flips them over, keep his cock firmly inside the other. He fumbles with the other’s prosthetics, getting them off and set aside. His strong hands grip Octavio’s thighs tightly, spreading his legs wide open as he fucks into that buttery smooth hole. The expression the other makes in return is priceless: surprised, pleased, full of pleasure. He moans unashamed and loud, moving his hand down to stroke at his cock quickly.

Normally, Alexander would slap his hand away, make him cum untouched, but he’s merciful, and breathes heavily as he begins a harsh pace. His belly sways as slams deep into Octavio, the loud slapping of their skin connecting like music to his ears. Octavio is in bliss, trembling and whining out.

“Papi, Papi, so good, so big, Papi–” His back arches as he nears his release, his voice breathless, a mix of giggles and sobs. “Fuck me, fuck me Papi, oh god, fill me up, please please please–”

Alexander is huffing with the effort, nearly bending Octavio’s legs to his face as he presses deeper into the wetness of his hole. The soft, breathless, sobbed, “Alexander–” is what haves him cumming, shooting a heavy seed deep into Octavio with a loud grunt. Octavio sobs out again, his own cock barely drooling any cum down it’s length as he reaches his climax, body shaking and hole spasming around Alexander. They are breathless, shaking with exertion.

Alexander is the first to move, knocking the empty stim onto the ground to deal with later. He slowly pulls out, wrinkling his nose at the mess. He’ll deal with it later, he decides. There’s something more important than than. He lays besides Octavio, pulling the other into his hairy chest and petting his head. The younger male is already asleep, nuzzling into the embrace with a soft smile.

Alexander supposes that energy is cute.

**Author's Note:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


End file.
